Avec un peu de glace et de gin
by katiiie-hp
Summary: "Et, Pansy Parkinson est laissée avec ses quatre murs, sa tête douloureuse. Elle est seule, terriblement seule, parce qu'elle aime Drago Malefoy. Elle essaye de lui dérober son attention, mais elle se retrouve, tous les matins, seule. Sa tête douloureuse malgré l'aspirine, seule malgré les verres avec un peu de glace et de gin..." Texte inspiré des paroles de Skin du duo BOY.


**Avec un peu de glace et de gin**

_ Texte inspiré des paroles de la chanson Skin du duo BOY_

_Toute la journée elle attend la nuit pour lui demander de sortir. _Voilà, à quoi se résume la vie de Pansy Parkinson. Cette femme est jeune, belle avec son air pincé de sang pur qu'elle aime tant se coller au visage. Elle est belle. Elle est jeune. Pourtant elle passe ses journées à l'attendre simplement _pour lui demander de sortir_. Cette ancienne Serpentard_e _a toujours été digne de sa maison, et elle s'est attachée au plus vilain des serpents. Froide, dure, rusée, elle est la définition même d'une jeune femme ayant reçu l'éducation aristocratique des sorciers, autrement dit des sang-purs. Malgré la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, elle est toujours fière de son sang qui la différencie tellement des autres. Elle se sent, grâce à lui, classe et supérieure. Elle a l'impression d'être plus forte que le monde entier parce qu'elle a un sang dit propre.

Elle se sent digne de son sang, et elle trouve qu'elle est la femme la plus parfaite au bras de Drago Malefoy. Et, c'est pour cela, que _toute la journée elle attend la nuit pour lui demander de sortir, _puisque le prince des serpents ne fait attention à elle que lorsqu'il s'agit de sortir. Et, Pansy ne refuse pas parce qu'elle veut _être la danseuse de quelqu'un,_ et il ne décline pas la demande de cette femme parce qu'il veut _se perdre dans la foule_. Ils sortent, tous les soirs, ou quasiment tous. Elle, car dans ces fêtes de débauches et d'impudicités e_lle peut se sentir comme une part de quelque chose si elle fait partie de la scène._ Scènes de soûleries, de dissipations, ou tout simplement scènes de riches sang-purs. Et, lui accepte car dans ces scènes, _il n'y a pas besoin de parler, parce que la musique est trop forte._

Drago Malefoy n'a pas envi de parler. En a-t-il déjà eu envi ? Il aime les femmes, l'argent, son sang et par dessus tout lui-même. Il est égoïste, lâche et vil par nature. En d'autres termes, il est l'inconditionnel et le ténébreux prince des serpents. En lui, sera à jamais gravé ce surnom qui dore un peu plus son blason déchu. Si l'héritier Malefoy sort dans ces scènes qu'il trouve dégradantes, ce n'est pas pour passer du bon temps avec Pansy, mais plutôt pour oublier. Essayer de faire omettre la perdition de sa famille, de désapprendre la blessure qu'a subi son orgueil quand son père a été envoyé à Azkaban. C'est ainsi qu'il accompagne toujours impeccablement habillé Pansy et, il sait très bien qu'elle ne demande qu'à _être la danseuse de quelqu'un_ et de lui en particulier, mais ne dérogeant pas à ses principes, il vient seulement car _il n'y a pas besoin de parler, parce que la musique est trop forte_.

Dans ces scènes, Pansy a l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a l'impression qu'_elle peut se sentir comme une part de quelque chose si elle fait partie de la scène_. Elle fait partie de la scène, donc elle appartient à quelque chose. Elle appartient à des scènes de débauches et de luxures, mais elle se sent moins seule. Elle attend la nuit, seule. Elle attend le moment de sortir où elle redeviendra quelqu'un au bras de l'homme qu'elle aime inconditionnellement. Au bras du Dom Juan sorcier, elle se sent forte. Elle se sent quelqu'un. Et elle l'attend pour sortir, car elle sait pertinemment qu'il ne voudra d'elle que pour sortir. Subséquemment, _elle peut faire de sa vie, une mode avec un peu de glace et de gin. _Elle peut faire croire au monde entier qu'elle n'est pas raide dingue de cet égoïste et ô combien sexy prince des serpents. Elle peut se donner l'apparence d'une fille qui vit la nuit parce qu'elle aime cela. Juste _avec un peu de glace et de gin _pour se donner un style. Pour se targuer d'être encore plus classe que son sang, parce qu'elle boit _avec un peu de glace et de gin. _

_Sa maison est, où son cœur est aux fêtes,_ parce que son cœur est à Drago et que cet arrogant est à ces fêtes. Et, elle se répète qu'_elle peut se sentir comme une part de quelque chose si elle fait partie de la scène. _Elle fait indéniablement partie de la scène. Elle est obligatoirement au bras de Malefoy avec un verre rempli d'un fluide alcoolisé agrémenté d'_un peu de glace et de gin_. Et, tristement, à force de se donner un style, elle finit toujours complètement bourrée avant qu'_un taxi ne la laisse tomber en une matinée plein de doutes. _L'impérieux Malefoy accepte de l'accompagner toute la nuit, pas de la raccompagner une fois le jour levé. Parce qu'une fois le jour levé, elle n'est plus qu'une fille ivre qui a passé la nuit à essayer d'_être la danseuse de quelqu'un_ et comme elle savait congrûment que cela n'allait jamais se passer, elle pouvait _faire de sa vie, une mode avec un peu de glace et de gin._

_Pleine de doutes_, ses journées sont remplies, parce que _toute la journée elle attend la nuit pour lui demander de sortir. _Tous les matins, elle sent les effets de l'alcool se dissiper dans ses veines et elle est quasiment sobre avant qu'_un taxi ne la laisse tomber en une matinée pleine de doutes_. Et, comme chaque matin, elle titube jusqu'à son appartement. Elle entre d'un pas traînant, déçue de ne toujours pas être **sa** danseuse et, honteuse d'être retombée dans cet absurde vice qui consiste à se bourrer la gueule avec _un peu de glace et de gin_. Elle se traîne jusque dans sa salle de bain où il ne reste plus qu'à _laver le maquillage et préparer de l'aspirine_.

Elle se démaquille et fait tomber le masque en même temps. Autrefois, elle fut belle. Ses longs cheveux ébène et raides lui donnaient un air aristocratique presque impérieux. Ses yeux sombres et perçants lui permettaient de dissuader la population bourbeuse d'un simple regard ou d'essayer de charmer le serpent tant convoité. Et, tous les lendemains de débauches, elle se dit qu'elle ne se reconnaît pas. Elle se persuade que le reflet du miroir est faux, car la fille d'un Parkinson ne peut pas avoir les cheveux ternes, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux ou encore les joues creusées par ses beuveries a_vec un peu de glace et de gin_. Et après s'être _lavé le maquillage, _elle boit d'une traite son _aspirine_ grimaçant parce qu'il manque _un peu de glace et de gin. _En finissant son _aspirine_, elle se maudit car qu'elle n'est plus en public par conséquent elle n'a plus besoin de faire semblant d'aimer cela.

Puis, alors que le mal de tête se réveille en même temps que le soleil, elle ferme ses volets et se couche dans son lit deux places dont une qui ne sert délibérément à rien vu qu'elle veut _être la danseuse de quelqu'un_ et qu'elle ne l'ait toujours pas. Elle _se dit qu'elle ne peut pas être la seule cause de sa solitude,_ car la nuit _elle n'est jamais toute seule_. Elle est accompagnée de l'homme qu'elle aime, buvant et riant à en perdre la tête pour se retrouver au petit matin dans un taxi afin de regagner son logement toujours vivante, mais éternellement seule et finalement s'endormir sous le coup _de l'aspirine_ qui ne fait plus rien face à ses gueules de bois monumentales qu'elle prend chaque soir. Et _toute la journée, elle attend la nuit pour lui demander de sortir._

_Mais tous les amis qu'elle se fait la nuit, le matin ils sont partis._ Et, elle _se dit qu'elle ne peut pas être la seule cause de sa solitude. _Elle remet toujours la faute sur les autres, car si elle est toute seule la journée, c'est parce qu'elle passe ses journées à l'attendre. Si le matin, elle est obligée de se _préparer de l'aspirine_, c'est parce qu'elle a dû jouer à _faire de sa vie, une mode avec un peu de glace et de gin. _Elle n'est pas _la seule cause de sa solitude_, mais c'est bien elle qui la maintient car _toute la journée elle attend la nuit pour lui demander de sortir_. Ce n'est pas lui qui demande à sortir, mais c'est bien elle, parce qu'elle veut être _la danseuse de quelqu'un _et le quelqu'un qu'elle désire, veut simplement _se perdre dans la foule_, en savourant l'inexistante discussion car _la musique est trop forte._

_Et, elle est laissée avec ses quatre murs, sa tête douloureuse._ Elle est seule, terriblement seule, parce qu'elle aime Drago Malefoy. Elle essaye de lui dérober son attention, mais elle se retrouve, tous les matins, seule. Sa _tête douloureuse_ malgré _l'aspirine_, seule malgré les verres _avec un peu de glace et de gin_, piégée parce que _toute la journée elle attend la nuit pour lui demander_... Pour _être la danseuse de quelqu'un_... Pour _ne pas être la seule cause de sa solitude..._ Finalement, Pansy Parkinson n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi elle continue à l'attendre, à boire des verres _avec un peu de glace et de gin_, de ne pas _être la seule cause de sa solitude_, d'avoir la _tête douloureuse_ malgré _l'aspirine_, d'être seule et désespérément seule. Elle n'a toujours pas compris que le lendemain matin, _elle peut sortir de cette robe de soirée_ qui moule toujours parfaitement les courbes de son corps, _mais elle ne peut pas sortir de cette peau. _Cette chair qui aime inconditionnellement un prince qui ne voudra jamais qu'elle puisse **être sa danseuse**_,_ parce qu'il n'est présent que pour s_e perdre dans la foule. _Et, elle est à son bras parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'il ne l'aimera jamais et qu'_elle ne peut pas sortir de cette peau._


End file.
